


Don't

by jibootyjimin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, hes denying his feelings for pili, jae is being an asshole, maybe im not sure, whats new though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaehyung notices how much he likes Wonpil and his aegyo and he panics. He doesn't make the best choices when he panics, obviously.--(the summary is worse than the fic lol i hate my inability to write good summaries.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first day6 fic and I'm nervous lol. i love jaepil too much though, so i couldn't not write something for them.
> 
> feedback is always welcome and i hope this doesn't suck as much as i think it does.

Jae's intention was _not_ to make Wonpil cry.

It hadn't even crossed his mind that such thing could happen when he woke up that morning, but alas, here they are.

The morning was uneventful, their afternoon was spent cleaning the apartment, Sungjin going off about how messy everything was while Dowoon took breaks every ten minutes by lying on the couch and only getting back up to help when either he or Brian aimed a kick to his leg or when Sungjin would yell at him to get up. Wonpil helped with washing the dirty dishes and overall everything was done in a few hours, maybe two.

And then a few hours later, after they'd showered and were settling down for dinner, Jae experienced something weird. He was used to Wonpil acting cute, his aegyo coming out when he wanted compliments, something from whatever store they went to or just when he felt like it. Jae was also used to finding him endearing even when he didn't openly admit it, but he was definitely not used to having the urge to squeeze the smaller in his arms and plant a kiss to either his cheeks or his lips. That being said, he panicked. And that's where it started.

The following events happened like this.

Jae, in the mids of his panic, scoffed and rolled his eyes as he looked down at his plate of food, mumbling nonsense that he couldn't even make out. Wonpil's whine and Brian's laugh snaps him out of it and he turns to stare at the smaller man.

"Stop trying to act cute, it's making me lose my appetite." Dowoon snickers and Sungjin ignores them, Jae's pretty sure he does that most of the time. Wonpil pouts and widens his eyes as he leans forward until he's barely even sitting on the couch, bum raised off the seat cushions as he bends forward.

"I'm _very_ cute, thank you very much, hyung." Jae almost agrees with him, almost nods and reaches out to pinch his pretty cheeks, but he catches himself in time and hums with faux disinterest.

"If it helps you sleep at night, sure. I just, I'm a firm believer that people shouldn't lie to themselves." Wonpil frowns, the first sign Jae should have noticed, how he seemed to pause and just blink until he turned to Dowoon, eyes blinking as he smiled.

"I'm cute aren't I, Dowoonie?" He blinks again and Dowoon hums with a smile and a nod as he scoops rice into his spoon.

"Of course." Wonpil nods in satisfaction and turns back to Jae, pleased grin in place.

"He's lying to you, he doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Sungjin turns to look at them then, face set in a frown as he shoots Jae a warning glare.

"Jaehyung, leave him alone. He's extremely cute." Wonpil preens at that, eyes crinkling as he grins even wider.

"See, hyung. I'm the cutest. I think you're just jealous." Wonpil's cheeks are starting to tint pink as Brian snickers and pats his head.

"I don't see how you're cute. You constantly try too hard to _be_ cute that it's gotten kind of old and boring. Dowoon is cuter and he doesn't even have to try as hard."

"Jae, enough." Sungjin glares harder and Brian shakes his head at him when he opens his mouth to say something else.

Wonpil's face is back into the frown, this time an irritated huff leaving his lips as he stands up and stomps his foot with clenched fists. It reminds Jae of a child throwing a tantrum and he finds it oddly cute, but the thought is chased away as the smaller man glares at him and huffs in annoyance.

"You're so rude!" There's no hint of playfulness in his tone anymore and Jaehyung panics again, goes into defensive mode and rolls his eyes.

"The fucks i give about what you think i am are the amount of money i have in my pocket, which guess how much that is? None!" Dowoon's spoon stops mid air and Brian purses his lips in an attempt to not say anything or make a sound, but Sungjin groans and hides his face in his hands as Wonpil glares even harder, hands fisting the hem of his sweater in anger.

"Why are you always so mean?" The question catches him off guard and he tenses up as he looks at the younger's face, jaw clenching as he notices the glossy eyes and the pout back on his lips.

Wonpil sniffles softly and turns to stomp out of the living room and towards the room he and Sungjin share. "Dude, you're an asshole." Brian mutters and eats another bite of his chicken. 

Dowoon sighs and places his food down wordlessly, slaps Jae upside the head and leaves the living room before he opens the door to Wonpil and Sungjin's room. Really, Jae doesn't get why he's the only bad guy here, sure he was the one that made Wonpil cry, but the other two had laughed as well, in his opinion, the three were at fault. But maybe that was what he was making himself believe just to make himself feel better. It wasn't helping, he felt like an asshole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did this take so long to be written asdkahjdls. It's just trash building up to more trash tbh.
> 
> also, do you guys want smut at the end or nah?

The atmosphere was... uncomfortable. Wonpil had his chin rested on his hand as he looked at his phone silently. Everytime he did something he did it quietly, would smile brightly but would laugh softly. He wouldn't talk to Jae either and his form of response to him was either a nod, shake of his head or a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't being clingy either, always sitting on the couch curled into the corner when he watched TV.

Jae glances at Brian as soon as he hears him sigh and place his bowl of cereal down on the table, his brows pulled into a frown as he glances at them. Wonpil shoots him a grin but doesn't say anything, just grabs his phone and gets up and leaves without a glance in Jae's direction.

"So," Brian looks at him and sighs again, places his spoon down and rakes a hand through his hair. "Are you guys still not talking to each other?"

Jae shrugs and pretends to scroll through his phone. "Sure, we're talking."

"Dude, you asking him things and him not verbally or enthusiastically answering your questions like you spill rainbows everytime you open your mouth isn't considered _'talking'_ to one another. He's upset, Jae." The thing is Jaehyung _knows_ Wonpil is upset. Knows that he most likely hurt the younger's feelings, but he doesn't know how to make it better.

Sure he knows he has to apologize, he just doesn't know how to do it. A simple _'I'm sorry'_ isn't enough and his emotional constipation isn't helping him come up with anything either, god knows how many times he's thought about what to say when he finally does apologize.

"I know, I'm working on it, i just-" Brian nods in understanding, but Jae knows he doesn't _really_ understand. Doesn't understand how bad Jae wants to lock himself with Wonpil in a room and cuddle the life out of him until he's back to being his abnoxiously loud aegyo doing self. Doesn't know how bad Jae wants to pin him down on his bed and kiss him until they're both breathless and their lips are swollen. Doesn't know how bad Jae just wants to run his hands all over his body until he's a squirming whining mess.

And that's another thing. Everytime Jaehyung looks at Wonpil he gets the biggest urge to do all those things to him and _more._ How is he supposed to sit through an apology while half his brain is thinking of doing unspeakable things to the younger when he's supposed to be saying sorry. What if he suddenly says _"I'm sorry i was an asshole because i was thinking about how pretty your lips would look kiss bitten and swollen."_ He can't let Wonpil know he wants to kiss him until he passes out.

"You want to _what?_ " Brian hisses and fixes Jae with a narrowed eyed glare.

"What?" Brian groans, hides his face in the arm he has resting on the table and shakes his head.

"You really are an idiot, the biggest idiot of all the idiots in the history of idiot history." Jae throws one of the cereal flakes at him and opens his mouth to protest.

"Why are we reminding hyung of his idiocy?" Jae kicks his leg out and manages to kick Dowoon on the thigh before he can get away.

"He's in love with Pili."

"I- what!? I never said that!" Dowoon rubs a hand against his thigh and rolls his eyes as Brian waves him off.

"He said and i quote, _"I can't let Wonpil know i want to kiss him until he passes out."_

"And you were still an asshole to him, wow. This _does_ qualify as a good reason to remind you of how much of an idiot you are." Jae aims another kick but unfortunately misses and moans in annoyance.

"I thought we agreed that the blame was on the three of us? You guys are traitors." 

"Pause. When did we agree to that?"

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

"My point _is,_ " Brian and Dowoon look expectant, eyebrows raised and eyes calculating. "Okay, i don't have a point, _but_ I really am trying to think of how to apologize."

"Hyung, you do realize that even if you just say a simple _'I'm sorry'_ he'll forgive you right?" Dowoon raises a brow at him. "The kid only has like the biggest Jupiter sized crush on your dumbass and he's nice like that." Jae freezes and his eyes widen as his jaw drops.

"Now _you_ pause." Dowoon seems to freeze before he's running out of the kitchen, arms flailing and curses flying from his mouth. Jae turns to Brian who stops chewing and then runs away as well, ignoring him when he calls for them to come back. "What does that even mean!?"

"I'm sure you're not that stupid, you know what it means. It means exactly what it's supposed to mean." Sungjin sighs and leaves the kitchen ignoring Jae when he yelps in surprise and clutches his chest.

"Jesus fucking- when did you even _get_ here!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitch i haven't updated this since november ajsjjd I'm sorry. rip
> 
> last chapter I'll try to write and get up asap! It's the smut, basically, so they one and only thing I'm half decent at writing. 
> 
> I'm sorry if i didn't write Jae nor Wonpil correctly!

To Jaehyung, thinking of ways to apologize was almost like if someone had asked him to find a cure for cancer or world hunger, brain working on overdrive coming up with useless things that wouldn't help anyone.

The thing about apologizing to wonpil was that he had done it a few times, more times than he was comfortable with, but he was  _Jae_ and he teased the younger every chance he got. Apologizing to wonpil had always been so easy, so fast and thoughtlessly done and Jaehyung wanted to do something  _more_ _._

He'd done a lot of stupid shit in his time of knowing Kim Wonpil, always having something to say to him even if most of the time he was teasing him rather than having an actual conversation. He'd said so many dumb shit and he'd always apologized so carelessly, a quick  _'hey, Pil? I'm sorry about talking shit about your ugly ass sweater_ _.'_  or  _'Wonpil, I'm sorry I teased you about this, you just make it so hard for me to be nice to you; you're so weird_ _.'_

And the thing was, even if he had apologized, thinking back to it now, he'd apologized but always with another thing to add to his apology. It was like he was apologizing but saying ' _actually no im not sorry, here's me talking crap again_ _.'_

And Wonpil, sweet Wonpil, would always grin and say  _'Its okay hyung, I know you were kidding_ _.'_  And he wouldn't complain about the added stuff to the half assed apology. He'd smile and cling to Jaehyung anyway and Jaehyung would be so confused.

So, in theory, apologizing to Wonpil now was almost like apologizing for everything he'd also said before, a real apology.

It's also that, Wonpil made it so hard to fucking  _focus_ _._

 

\--

 

"Hey, Jae?" Dowoon had a curious look in his eyes and Jaehyung kind of wanted to strangle him.  _Must he ask questions?!_

"What?" The maknae raises his eyebrows at him and looks at him from head to toe. "Don't ask, I'm serious. If you ask questions I'll strangle you with my shoe laces."

"Dude, why are you dressed this nicely?" Brian chimes in and Jae sighs loudly, hand ruffling his own hair before he's shaking his head.

"It's like if I said,  _'_ _go ahead, ask questions, I'm waiting_ _.'_  No one listens to Jaehyung do they?" Sungjin looks bored but also half interested and Jae sighs.

"Hyung? Why are you dressed nicely? Are you going out? With who? Do I know them?" Wonpil seems to come out of nowhere and Jae blinks at him in surprise as his questions come one right after another, not giving him chance to answer.

"What? No, I'm not going out!" He allows himself to check the younger out, breath catching in his throat as he takes in the leather choker around Wonpil's neck; it looks more like a collar than anything, but who is he to judge?

"Oh, uhm, that's good! Not good as in good that you're not going out on a date but good as in good you're staying here. Not because i don't want you to go on dates looking this good but, you get me. Not that i was checking you out either! I just mean-" Jaehyung kind of zones out listening to him, eyes trained on his moving lips before he's sighing in frustration.

"Will you  _please,_  stop talking? You say the stupidest shit."  _'_ _No Jae_ _.'_  his subconscious whispers at him in warning and he notes Wonpil's crestfallen face.  _'Dude, you just did what you weren't supposed to do_ _. AGAIN_ _.'_

Jaehyung's groan reverberates through the living room where they're all in and he tugs at his hair. "You! Why do you make it so hard?! Literally, you make it so hard for me to be nice to you even when you're not even doing  _anything_ _._  You just, frustrate me so much because you're so fucking  _cute_ and i cant stand you! I just want to eaither punch you in the face or fucking  _kiss_ you just to make you shut up! Wonpil, why are you like this? Why do you make it so hard for me? I'm trying to apologize for that other time? You know the one? When i made you cry because i said you weren't cute? Yeah, I've been trying to think of a decent apology for a whole  _month_ _._ Yes, a whole month. _"_  Wonpil looks taken aback and a bit like he wants to run away and hide and Jaehyung groans again.

"But then everytime I thought of something decent, you would come into my line of sight and I would  _forget_ what i was even thinking because all i could think about then was kissing you until you passed out. You with your stupid fucking pretty face and small tiny little body and gorgeous fucking eyes! Who do you think you are making me fall in love with you?!"

The silence that followed was a bit awkward if not full of tension and Jae almost wanted to run away, but  _'_ _no_ _.'_  He decided.  _'This is it, this is my apology_ _.'_

"So I'm sorry. Really truly sorry for calling you not cute even when you were so cute i wanted to drown myself in a bowl of volcanic lava. I'm sorry about all those shitty ass apologies from all those times I've ever been an ass to you, sorry for how i always ended up teasing you again in the exact same sentemce of the shit apology. I'm just sorry Wonpil, honestly." It was amazing, how panicked Jaehyung became when Wonpil's eyes started filling with unshed tears. He opened his mouth a few times to try and say something, but he couldn't think of anything in the midst of his panic, so he closed his mouth again.

Wonpil, to his surprise didn't run away shouting that he hated him. Instead Jae was attacked by him jumping into his arms, wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders and hiding his face against his neck, tears dripping onto his own skin and tickling him, but he, at that point, didn't care. His arms instinctively wrapped around the unsurprisingly light body clinging to his, crushing Wonpil against himself and burying his own face in the shorter man's hair.

It felt sort of awkward, he isnt going to lie. He'd never been this close to Wonpil physically, sure the younger always clinged to his arm or wrapped his arms around his waist, and sure Jae sometimes hugged him back or draped himself over him to annoy him, but this was different. This was Jaehyung and Wonpil not Jaehyung annoyed at everything Wonpil does. It was awkward but comfortable.

"Hyung?" Wonpil's muffled voice made Jae frown.

"What?" He adjusted his hold on the younger when he pulled back enough to look him in the face, eyes wet and cheeks a dark pink. 

"You know how you said you wanted to kiss me?" Jae could feel his face heaten up, but he bit his tongue and nodded, eyes on wonpils cute nose. "I'll accept your apology a tiny bit if you kiss me right now."

"Okay! This has been fun, but this is where we leave!" Jaehyung ignored Brian's voice, eyes snapping to Wonpil's before he grinned and leaned in to slot their lips together. Wonpil made the softest noise at the contact, fingers clenching the material of Jae's shirt as he parted his lips for him and melted into him, legs tightening on his waist.

"Dude, what are you doing? Let's go!" Sungjin hissed somewhere in the background and Dowoon groaning followed after it. Jae really didn't want to know, didn't care as he gripped Wonpil against him tighter, kissed him harder and made him mewl like a little kitten.

Jae, for his part, moaned against Wonpil's lips when the smaller man tugged on his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go. 1,600 words of pure smut. you're welcome.
> 
> this is actually not my best smut but i don't hate it either. omg i hope y'all enjoy you dirty kids. thank you for all your kudos and conments throught these last chapters.

Wonpil was breathtakingly beautiful. He was stunning in every way and he was _cute_ _._

Dammit he was really fucking cute, everything about him was so. His moans were cute, his whines were cute, the way he arched into every one of Jaehyung's touches was cute and to top it all off even his cock was cute. It was small with a bit of girth making it look chubby and Jaehyung was amazed at the way his hand almost completely covered it except for a small peek of the head in his loose grip.

Jaehyung was even more amazed at how enthusiastic Wonpil was at pleasing him. How enthusiastic he was at almost _everything_ _._ He was so responsive to anything Jae did to him, moaning as a hand gripped his thigh and pulled his legs apart, whined when long and slightly cold fingers came up to his chest to pinch and flick at his nipples and would squirm when Jae would graze his fingers over the head of his leaking cock.

"Does that feel good Pili?" Jae looks up at him from under his lashes and kisses the skin of his inner thigh as he twists his wrist and scissors the fingers he has inside of Wonpil's ass.

Wonpil's trembling, well his thighs are, little shivers racking through his body as he arches his back and parts his lips in another moan while he gives a nod.

"Yes," his voice has gone even higher now, the pitch rising as he whines and tries closing his legs only for Jae to grab the thigh he was kissing and pulling it back again so he _can't_ close them.

"You want another finger?" Wonpil shudders and clenches around the three digits already inside him. He doesnt _really_ need another, Jae just wants to see how far he can push and tease him.

"No, I want- I'm ready now. Please, Jae hyung." He looks down and Jae thinks, once again, that Wonpil is really fucking beautiful. His eyes are close to being considered teary if not for the fact that he's not really crying, his lips are red and puffy, Jae cant decide if it's from how hard he'd been kissing him no more than ten or so minutes ago or from Wonpil himself nibbling on them, probably from both, and his cheeks are tinted a soft pink that travels down to his chest as a small bead of sweat drips down the side of his temple.

"Okay, yeah, let me just-" Jaehyung pulls his fingers out of him gently, blinks in dazed wonder as Wonpil makes a soft little noise at the loss of contact and then fumbles around until he has the condom package opened, throwing it somewhere unimportant and then begins rolling on the condom.

He fits wonderfully well between Wonpil's legs, he notes a bit pleased at the fact. Wonpil wraps his arms around his neck as soon as he's close enough to do so, lips puckering in a silent request that Jaehyung grants him immediately, pressing a kiss to his lips and moaning softly when the younger sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.

As they kiss, Jae moves a hand in between them to grip his own cock and guides it to Wonpil's stretched entrance. At the first press in, Jaehyung gasps at the tightness around him, lips parting and brows furrowing as his eyes close and he moans out a curse against Wonpil's lips.

"Fuck, Pil, you're so fucking _tight_ _._ What the fuck, holy shit." He ends it with a whine as he presses in further.

Wonpil keeps squirming, hands grabbing fistfulls of Jae's hair as he arches against him and whines. When Jae opens his eyes he almost about cries at how pretty of a sight the younger makes. His legs have now moved to where he's got them wrapped around Jaehyung's waist as he frowns and breaths unevenly.

"Of course I am. I- I've never..." Jae tries not to scream at that, eyes widening, though again he's unsure if it's because of Wonpil's words or the clenching around his cock, but he curses again.

"Dude! Why didn't you- oh fuck that feels good- Why didn't you tell me this before I put my dick in you?!" they both moan then and Jae bends down to press a kiss to Wonpil's forehead. "I would've, I don't know, done something romantic or some shit."

"You did do something romantic."

"Pil, I'm sorry baby, but apologizing for being an asshole when I had a crush on you isn't the romance I'm talking about." Wonpil giggles and Jae feels his heart skip a beat. "I'm talking more about taking you out or cooking you something. That kind of romantic shit."

"If it'll make you happy, you can do that later and then fuck me again?"

Jaehyung groans with a roll of his eyes, but his cock still twitches where it's buried inside Wonpil and he relents with a muttered, "Fine."

"Now can you please move?"

"Move where?" Wonpil whines and tightens the grip on his hair and Jae winces. "I'm kidding, okay."

The tightness is even more overwhelming when he starts pulling back out, his lips parting and breath quickening as he hides his face in Wonpil's neck and muffles a moan. Pushing back in is easier if only a bit and Wonpil tightens his legs around his waist again, small whimpers leaving his lips and Jaehyung closes his eyes to revel in the sound.

The following thrusts come slow and unhurried and then Jaehyung finally pulls himself up properly, hovering over wonpil and pulling his hips back smoother than he'd been able to do so before with another soft huff. When he thrusts back in, he does so a bit harder than the rest, testing the force and looking at Wonpil's face for any signs of discomfort, but all he gets is a scrunched little nose and a whine as Wonpil tries pressing closer to him.

"Jae-" He cuts off in another whine and Jaehyung pulls out halfway again and thrusts back in just as hard as he'd done so before.

His thrusts develop a rhythm from there, he pulls out slowly and thrusts back in hard and fast, grinds his hips and then pulls back out to do it again.

Jaehyung looks down again, focusing on the rest of Wonpil's body instead of just his pretty face and he parts his lips in a teasing smile as he takes in how hard the younger is. His little cock is red and leaking precum, the head coated in the clear fluid and Jaehyung moves one hand down to it from where he'd been caressing Wonpil's chest.

As soon as he closes his hand around it, Wonpil shivers, arms tightening around his neck and legs around his waist as he arches his back again, loud moan tearing through the room as Jaehyung starts stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"I don't- hyung!" Jae shushes him gently with a kiss to his cheek and then a kiss to his pretty lips.

"Shh, it's okay. You're close? You gonna come?" His words are mostly slurred in between soft moans and gasps of his own and Wonpil nods as he clenches around Jae's cock again.

"Yes, yes please, I want to."

"Okay, okay me too. Fuck you feel good." Wonpil smiles then if only for a few seconds before he moans again and Jaehyung kisses him again as he rubs his thumb over the head of Wonpil's cock repeatedly, making him moan into his mouth and shudder out a huff of his name.

When Wonpil eventually does come only a few thrusts later with Jaehyung thrusting repeatedly against his prostate, his hand shoots down to try and stop Jae from still toying with his cock, little twitches of overstimulation makimg Jae moan and let go, shuddering through his own orgasm as Wonpil clenches around him again to help him through it.

"I think i just came all my strength away, I won't be able to move from where i am currently for the next three to four weeks." Jae laughs and Wonpil rolls his eyes with a smile on his lips.

"You're dumb. _I'm_ the one who's not going to move for the next four _months_ _."_ Jae giggles at him with his own eye roll and then groans when his phone rings.

"Hey, great timing." He tells Wonpil and the younger pouts without answering him.

"Hello?" Jaehyung answers the phone and Sungjin's voice flows in through the receiver.

"Dude, we left when we heard the first moan and we're at the corner shop eating ramen, but it's really fucking cold so are you guys like done?" Jaehyung rolls his eyes again and then grins.

"Oh, fuck Pil." He fakes a moan and Sungjin screams into his ear through the speaker.

"Jaehyung you're so fucking gross! Why would you even pick up!" The call ends then and Jae bursts out laughing and only stops when Wonpil punches him in the arm three times with a red face.

"Why did you just- ugh!" He pouts again and Jae snickers. "Hyung I'm going to be embarrassed for the next four centuries!"

Jae only laughs again and presses a kiss to his cheek while he winces as he finally pulls out, tugging the condom off carefully and then tying it and throwing it into the trash can beside his bed.

"I hate you." Wonpil huffs and pinches his chest making him moan in pain.

"Ow, you loser. You don't hate me." Wonpil puckers his lips again and Jae gladly gives him a soft peck.

"Not a lot." Jaehyung kisses him again, this time longer and a bit filthier than a peck and when he pulls back Wonpil's eyes are sparkling as he grins. "Okay, I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you either, Pili Wonpilie."


End file.
